Random IchiRuki FanFicFor Lack Of A Better Title
by RandomGirl815
Summary: Okay, this is my first FanFic, it's mostly Ichigo's thoughts towards his peers and then after that, stuff actually happens dont be angry cuz my summary sucks... and it is better than it sounds apparently


**Random IchiRuki FanFic:**

**Ichigo:**

Would it sound stupid to say that I think it's possible to forget who you are? To not be able to figure out which is your true personality and which is the mask you wear to sheild yourself from the world? Either to be shielded from the judgmental eyes of your peers or from the emotions that will accompany a more personal relationship, either are reasons why we wear our masks. We hide behind someone were not, sometimes it's because you want to fit in, other times it's because you're trying to be what you thing someone else wants you to be. And sometimes, we forget that it's all an act.

Myself for example, and my carefully composed scowl worn prominently on my face, letting no one in. I suppose from a bystander's point of view I would be perceived as a boy who hides his emotions, who is afraid to feel, ever since his mother died while he was still very young and now has problems dealing with anything that requires strong feelings that aren't anger. But, I don't always try to be like that, and lately, ever since a certain raven haired midget has been hanging around, my emotions are showing through more and more. With my rare smiles becoming more frequent I don't imagine it'll be long before I lose my uncaring composure that I had so carefully perfected.

But not all of us are like that, Orihime especially doesn't seem that way, she is just her bubbly, giggly, clumsy, self. She's been like that since I met her. Sure, sometimes she seems to be hiding something, to be holding something back, but that's none of my business and I don't plan to make it my business.

Chad. Chad is just himself, he doesn't have a mask and he definitely doesn't need it. That guy doesn't need to put on an act, if he wants someone to back off, they're gone. Chad can be intimidating when he wants to, well actually, he is always intimidating. It just goes to show that you don't need an act to fend off the world if your real personality is up to par. Don't get me wrong, Chad's a good guy, the closest thing I have to best friend, he's got my back and I've got his, just because he is pretty much a human wall, doesn't mean that he can't have a personality. Actually he's like the gentle giant or something, the only time he is violent is on the defense, he doesn't like jump people, though everyone knows he could.

With Uryu, I'm not even sure. I've got no clue if that guy even bothers to put on an act or if he is just the weirdo that he is by nature. That guy is just confusing to me, all persistent about that "sworn enemies" thing. You'd think after the whole Soul Society incident he'd get over it. Baka….

Then there's the midget herself. The girl who came into my life abruptly and changed it completely as soon as she did; Rukia Kuchiki. I think Rukia hides behind a mask, I think she secretly enjoys the arguments that we have, however stupid those arguments are. I think even when she was yelling at me for saving her from execution, she was actually glad, grateful even. But the more likely case is that those are just my hopes, that she really doesn't feel much more for me than what she shows, that she sees me just as I appear; her battle partner, nothing more. I'm not even sure if she sees me as her friend, maybe to her I'm just the human who's life she corrupted and she feels sorry for me, for making me a soul reaper. Maybe she wishes that she never had, that she had just let me die that night when she changed me. Maybe her feelings for me are nothing close to mine for her, but maybe I'll just sit here and pretend like they are…

"Hey, Ichigo!"

I sit up of my bed, where I had been thinking for the past twenty minutes, as Rukia enters my room.

"What?" I groan in an annoyed tone, secretly relieved that she's here, and not out hanging out with Renji.

"What are you doing?" she asks as she comes to sit on the floor beside my bed.

"What do you think I'm doin'?! I'm lyin' down here thinking!" I yell at her, pointing out the obvious.

"Baka! I was just asking! You didn't need to yell! You don't see me yelling!"

"Um, you _are _yelling!"

"Whatever."

"Midget." I mumble.

"Baka!" she yells.

Suddenly she gets up and tries to kick me in the face. I grab her foot when it is an inch from my face, I give her a mischievous smirk, and tug on it. She comes tumbling down on top of me, not what I had intended to happen, but, this is fine with me. Our faces are now an inch apart and as I move mine closer to hers, she pulls away and gets off the bed. Her face is a dark shade of red now and I'm sure mine is too.

Of course I have to keep up my act so I just shrug and say "Fine, whatever."

She throws her shoe at me but I dodge it, and as she turns away I see her smile, and blush even harder when I try to catch her eye.

"I'm going to sleep." she announces

"Fine then, so am I!" I say and I shut the light off while she climbs into my closet.

I hear as she slams the closet door closed in anger and then a faint rustling as she starts to change into her pyjamas that she had borrowed from Yuzu. I change quickly and then crawled into bed.

I try to fall asleep though I know it's not gonna happen for a while. So I lay there in silence for a few minutes, and then I hear the closet door open. I sit up and look over to see Rukia's head peeking out.

"Ichigo?" she whispers

"Yeah?" I whisper back

"…Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight Rukia."

I see her smile in the faint moonlight, and then she slowly closes the closet door. I smile back at the now closed door and lay back down, close my eyes, and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Yeah, so my ending sucks, and it's probably OOC but, whatever, i wrote it for fun. so, Comments please : )


End file.
